


[Collection] E-Rated Scenes from "To Heal Our Hearts"

by Angelic_Xia, Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asexual Takeshi, Boys Masturbating in the Shower, Complicated Kyoya, M/M, Missing Scene(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/pseuds/Angelic_Xia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Outtakes and E-rated scenes from "To Heal Our Hearts"1. The rest of the scene in the clearing where Kyoya and Takeshi engage in 'explorations'2. The boys in their respective showers, having 'fun'





	1. Hibari/Yamamoto - Canon: Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Heal Our Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399736) by [Angelic_Xia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/pseuds/Angelic_Xia), [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He arches his back and whines when Kyoya bites at his throat; the pain was nothing like a tonfa blow, and somehow felt really really good, and he has to laugh which makes Kyoya release the suction and look at him. “You’re biting me to death, Kyoya, really?”

“‘llowed to. Feels good, right?” Kyoya seeking reassurance is oddly adorable, and he nods, and knowing that he’s not the only one trying to figure this out, is actually comforting? Not that he’s able to focus on that thought for very long; one of Kyoya’s hands strokes over his cock, and is that sensation why all the boys on the baseball team got weird about girls and stuff? Okay, it feels good, but there are other things that are better? Like the look on Kyoya’s face as he’s touching him, and Tsuna’s Flames curled around him, and Shigure Kintoki _singing_ for him. “Need you to unfasten your hakama, Asari-mine.” He fumbles with the ties, but he sort of likes that Kyoya asked, and being called ‘Asari-mine’ makes him squirm in a pleasant way. The asking keeps him thinking about whether he wants this, and he pinks again as Kyoya peels the layers away, and raises an eyebrow at the fundoshi he’s wearing.

“It’s comfortable.”

“Hn. Looks good on you.” He’s not quite sure how to answer that, but Kyoya saves him from himself by biting his inner thigh, and why does that feel good? Why does the way Kyoya’s fingers are digging into a bruise on his other thigh make him want to moan? His head’s a confused mix of questions and sensations, and possessive Cloudy Flames wrapped around him, and he doesn’t quite register his fundoshi being carefully undone, and he shrieks when Kyoya sucks on the tip of his cock with no warning. And flails. And sinks his hands into Kyoya’s hair, because he needs the anchor point; he feels like he’s just been cut loose from the world. He barely notices the single slick finger probing at his entrance; his Flames are in thrall to Kyoya’s Cloud and Mist, and there’s no resistance to speak of. He does notice it when it curls, though, and _that_ does more than make him want to moan, and the sound that comes out of his throat makes his Kyoya flush.

A second finger sort of aches, but Kyoya sucks really hard, and it pops in and he wriggles and tries to decide what he thinks of the combined sensations. They feel good, he decides. Good enough that he tries tensing around them, and Kyoya makes the _best_ noise around his cock, so he does it again, because Kyoya sounding needy - like he needed _him_ \- was an amazing sensation. It twists something in his head, and okay, _that_ he could crave.

Kyoya releases his cock with a faint pop, rolls him over, and then there’s a third finger, and his body is feeling really relaxed and compliant, and there’s something bigger than a finger, and he should protest, probably, but it’s Kyoya, purring, plastered to his back, and it doesn’t feel _wrong_ , and when Kyoya moves, and he palms his own cock ‘not wrong’ becomes ‘yes, good, right’ and mmmmm. Yes. He could like this way to come down from adrenaline. He normally felt so _itchy_ , but this was scratching that itch and he tenses around the cock slowly working his body, and Kyoya’s hips jerk, and Kyoya’s panting, and yesss. Fingers curve over the planes of his hips, and nails dig in, and the sharp edge of pain makes everything fuzzier, better, Cloud Flames curling into his system, spreading, making ‘okay, good’ into ‘delicious’ and the sensation surges and his hand is damp and his muscles shuddering, and there’s Kyoya still moving, and then a hot wet sensation inside his body and the cock in his ass softening and Kyoya slumps on his back, pressing him into the forest floor, and everything’s _right_ like he’s just done his kata _perfectly_.

It gets even better, though. There’s warm sunshine, and Kyoya slips off his back, and curls into his side and doesn’t protest when he shifts and rests an arm over him, holding him close, and he likes _this_. Warm sun and relaxed muscles and there was a reason they fought in this clearing and Mist Flames were an excellent cheat to keep things comfortable, and Kyoya is asleep, trusting, and close, and he knows how precious _that_ is. His Kyoya normally naps in high remote places, snapping awake if people approach, and yet, Kyoya has his ear pressed to his chest and is allowing him to _crowd_.


	2. Tsuna/Hayato (in their Respective Showers) - Canon: Chapter 12

he shuts his eyes and lets the hot water wash over him; with Tsu’s Flames saturating the apartment, it’s not hard to imagine that the heat is his Tsu’s Flames wrapped around him, that Tsu himself is watching him, an amused smile quirking his lips, a murmured order to put on a pretty show for him, and he strokes one hand firmly down the length of his cock, feeling how hard it is, and shuddering at the sweet sensation.

the hot water heater in the apartment is pretty good - he has to give the landlord credit for that - and he loses himself in the slick glide of his hand over his cock, imagines his Tsu watching, teasing him, pictures his Tsu kneeling in the bottom of the shower, and runs two fingers along his length in mimicry of licking before wrapping his fist around the head of his cock and thrusting into it; the thought of his Tsu sucking him and _enjoying_ it, playing with himself - he pictures his Tsu rocking on his own fingers - is enough to bring him off, and he strangles a moan as he cums, and the imaginary version of his Tsu swallows everything he has to offer him.

the strength of his orgasm leaves him fuzzy and woozy for a long moment, craving a Tsu-hug - which he could remedy in a few minutes - and wishing that they were both ready for more. he leans his head against the cool wall of the shower and takes a few deep breaths before washing himself off, and emerging from the bathroom to find a blushing Tsu. he squeaks as he realises why and his Tsu puts a finger on his lips before he can say anything.

“I actually enjoyed that, Haya. I don’t need any details _yet_ , or any apologies, okay? All I could feel was adoration and pleasure, and want and it was very, um, sweet, and like I think the coffee is for you in the morning?” he blushes himself, and his Tsu laughs and hugs him, and _oh_ , that’s just what he needs, and he sinks into the comfort. (and only squeaks a little bit when he realises his Tsu is aroused. it’s a good sign! he’s pleased by it.)

he finally releases his Tsu when a timer beeps, and his Tsu checks on something and then picks up his towel and heads into the bathroom

* * *

he shivers and has to lean against the kitchen counter; he doesn’t think that his Haya is projecting deliberately, but that doesn’t do anything about the effect his Haya’s Flames are having on his. there’s unfamiliar heat coiling at the base of his spine, and he _really_ wants to join his Haya in the shower and do something about the heat. (he’s not sure _what_ , just that he wants his Haya and wants his Haya to do _something_.)

the pleasure in his Haya’s Flames crescendos and then tumbles over him and his cock _throbs_ and the sensation is so alien (welcome, but alien) that it allows him to pull himself together as the water shuts off, and his cheeks are pink, and his Haya is adorable wrapped in a towel with his hair wet, and Haya _squeaks_.

“I actually enjoyed that, Haya. I don’t need any details _yet_ , or any apologies, okay? All I could feel was adoration and pleasure, and want and it was very, um, sweet, and like I think the coffee is for you in the morning?” his Haya blushes too, and he gives in and hugs his Haya; he’s too cute. (there’s also another soft squeak when his Haya shifts and discovers that he’s aroused _too_.)

he breaks the hug when his timer goes off, and he checks the pastries, and resets the timer, before heading in the shower himself. his cock is bigger than he’d expected when he strips off in the bathroom, and that was its own sort of relief because he’d been sort of worried, but apparently he’s a grower not a shower? he hopes that his Haya won’t be disappointed at least. he climbs into the shower, and hisses at the warmth of the water when he turns it on. his cock is incredibly sensitive - he touches it cautiously, curiously, and whines in the back of his throat at the intensity of the sensation - how is he supposed to have any stamina at all? he can picture Haya doing this in the shower before him, perhaps handling himself more roughly, his Haya’s long, pianist’s fingers wrapped around his Haya’s cock, jerkily stroking it. (Haya’s cock would match those fingers, he thinks. long, elegant, and he wonders how it’ll feel in his own hand, and what it might feel like when they were _ready_.)

he presses one finger against the tight ring of muscles that are supposed to open for a cock (at least according to the one explicit yaoi manga he’d snuck a look at) and the sensation is so intense that his orgasm spills free with a gasped ‘Haya’ and leaves his knees weak. he has to fold himself down into the bottom of the shower, not sure he trusts his body to behave itself. _that_ is what an orgasm is supposed to be like? oh Kami, he is going to be a complete and utter wreck when they decide they’re ready. that sort of sensation combined with his Haya touching him, Haya’s own cock maybe buried in his ass, Haya _kissing_ him … how is he going to manage a coherent thought once they start, um, fucking? he’s going to want to keep his Haya with him, in him, over him, making him feel that good all the time!


End file.
